Sequelshipping: Introduction
by frozen-hex
Summary: Hugh and Rosa introduce a Pokemon to the world. Theme One from the 100 Theme Challenge on DA.


Rosa had moved in to Aspertia City with her mother two years ago, when Team Plasma was vexing the people of East Unova. Her mother had deemed it as 'unsafe and unhealthy' to live in that region, and thus they traveled across Unova from the city of Castelia. She had grown up around bustling streets and the 'big city' feeling, so it was basically culture shock when she arrived to the small town. The brunette missed the Goliath-like skyscrapers and the huge bridge she could see from her house and the sweet taste of Casteliacones in the summer-time. She missed her friends and their daily meetings in the park….

"HEY ROSA! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR CLOTHES ON! MY POKEMON EGG'S HATCHING!"

The brunette shot up out of her bed, and ended up onto the hard oak wood floor. Her hair was a long mess that was always kept up in order to avoid getting caught onto something like a kite on a windy day. Sighing, she grabbed her clothing from a small dresser next to her bed, knowing that if she didn't meet Hugh in the next ten minutes, he would barge into her house and drag her out in whatever she was wearing.

Pulling off her light pink pajamas and changing into her regular clothing; which consisted of a white shirt with baby blue accents, sleek black leggings covered by a yellow sports skirt that covered her thighs, she grabbed a pair of pink socks and hastily put them on. Slipping on the polished wooden floor, she fell face-forward onto the floor, once again.

"_Hugh is going to pay back for rushing me out of bed first thing in the morning again…" _

After getting herself back up, she began to knot and tie her hair into her trademark dual doughnut buns that sat on opposite sides of her head. Her remaining chestnut locks simply hung off of the buns, and went all the way down to her knees.

"ROSA, COME ON! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY HERE!"

She began to grumble once again, and grabbed her pink and white visor before sprinting out the door.

"There you are! We gotta hurry before it hatches!" Hugh exclaimed, interlocking his arm with Rosa's before dashing off like an aggravated Bouffalant. Rosa hoped he knew that his house was only a few feet away from her house.

After charging through the door of the house, he dragged Rosa up the stairs, to his room.

There sat a cream colored egg with green and yellow markings on a fuzzy blue blanket, cast under the warmth of the sunlight that ran through the window it was in front of. Cracks were apparent on the shell, and the egg was rocking back and forth quickly.

"Isn't it great?" Hugh squeaked, watching the egg's every movement with excitement and care. He had been taking care of the egg ever since his father had brought it from a voyage he had been on, and it was the only living thing that he didn't yell or rampage at.

Rosa simply nodded in reply, also fascinated by the egg.

Suddenly, the rocking's pace began to increase, and more cracks covered the surface of the egg. Then a bright light devoured the room.

"Sni…Snivy?" The newly hatched Pokemon cried out, looking curiously at the two humans who sat in front of it.

Hugh shouted in joy, and picked up the Pokemon.

"Welcome to the world, buddy!" He yelled, slowly twirling the Grass Pokemon in the air.

"Snivy~!" The Pokemon replied, smiling back at its trainer.

Rosa had her arm to her sides, but secretly desired to hold the Grass Snake Pokemon in her arms just like Hugh. In fact, it was quite weird that Hugh was acting like this. He had never done this with anyone, not even his little sister.

Then the Pokemon turned its focus to the other human in the room, and struggled in Hugh's grip to go to it.

Rosa yipped in surprise as the Grass Pokemon leaped into her arms, and snuggled against her clothing. It ended up sleeping in her arms, the excitement in the room gone.

"Aww, I wanted to play with it a bit more!" Hugh whined, crossing his arms. "But I guess it needs some sleep; it's been a long day for the little guy." He added, reshaping the blanket into a more comfortable position. The bluenette pointed to the blanket, and Rosa slowly set down the slumbering Snivy.

"Welcome to the world, little guy." Hugh whispered, grinning at his new companion.


End file.
